onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Shakuyaku
| jva= Hiromi Tsuru| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Shakuyaku, also know by her nickname Shakky, is the Bartender of Shakky's Rip-off Bar on the Sabaody Archipelago.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 498 and Episode 392, Shakuyaku is introduced. She is a former pirate alongside her companion Rayleigh and is also known for once being chased by notable marine Monkey D. Garp. Appearance Shakky has short black hair and is always seen smoking a cigarette. She has a pink T-shirt with a black spider on it, which is rather difficult to see due to the jacket she wears on top of it. She also has a gold necklace, pants that have a kind of giraffe pattern, and a belt with a white cardigan tied around it. She also wears white shoes. Personality Shakky is very smart, and seems to constantly seek information - particularly on other pirates. She also reads the newspapers in what one could assume to be an obsessive manner, as she believes strongly that knowledge is power. She was the one who informed Luffy of all of the nine other pirates whose bounties exceed 100,000,000. She is rarely seen without a cigarette. She also seems intent on keeping her age a secret; Luffy asked her how old she was when he heard that she had quit being a pirate forty years ago, but she immediately changed the subject, though she mentioned that she had been chased by Luffy's grandfather. After meeting Luffy for a short time, she is impressed by him, and states that she's rooting for him to become the Pirate King, particularly since she's aware her associate, Silvers Rayleigh was the First Mate of Gold Roger and is aware that Roger and Luffy are similar. Abilities and Powers Shakky's strength isn't fully known, but one may assume that she has at least some fighting powers as a former pirate. A few things indicates that she is strong, though; at her first appearance, she was seen with a pirate who she had beaten to a bloody pulp, and she claims to have been chased by Garp who is a legendary hero of the Marines. History Past She gave up the life of a pirate forty years ago to open a bar. At some point she formed a partnership with Silvers Rayleigh, although he had gone missing for the previous six months. She is infamous for charging exorbitant prices for her goods, however she made an exception for Hatchan and the Straw Hats. She informed Luffy of the other major pirates (the 11 Supernovas) that have arrived on the island around the same time as him. Current Events The Straw Hats return from the Human Auctioning House, where they found Rayleigh, and he tells the group about Roger's fate. Currently, she is taking care of the wounded Hatchan, as the Straw Hats depart.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapters 506-507 and Episodes 400-401, The Straw Hats return to the Rip-off Bar, recuperate and say their farewells. Unknown to her, Keimi, Pappug and Hatchan; Bartholomew Kuma teleported the Straw Hats away from the Sabaody Archipelago to different locations. While it was getting late and the Straw Hats had not been heard of since they left, Keimi began to worry about their safety. While Pappug and Hatchan were convinced they'll be fine, Shakuyaku on the contrary, pointed out that their chances of facing a Marine Admiral and escaping are slim, and noted that the current era is slowly changing, so the Straw Hats must catch and hold on to "the waves" that will inevitably wash it away to survive.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 514 and Episode 408, Shakuyaku says that the era is slowly changing. Anime and Manga Differences In the anime only, she briefly flirts with Brook. When he asks to see her panties, she indifferently shows him (off screen). Translation and Dub Issues The term Shakky uses for her companion, Rayleigh, is うちの人 (Uchi no Hito). This is a common Japanese phrase referring to a companion that lives with one. Depending on the context on how it is used, it can sometimes refer to a woman's husband. However, this is not necessarily always the case. The phrase is usually used amongst friends rather than in formal situations. Trivia *Her name 'Shakuyaku' means "peony", a type of flower. *Shakuyaku is the only female to willingly allow brook to see her underpants. References Category:Female Category:Human Category:Bartender Category:Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Smokers